staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 sierpnia 1994
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.05 "Latający cyrk Monty Pythona" (26) - serial prod. ang. 8.35 Kawa czy herbata? (cd.) 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Dla dzieci: film z serii Dzieci świata - "Tygrys" - Fotki dla ciotki oraz filmy na dzień dobry 10.05 "Dynastia Colbych" (34) - serial prod. USA 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.20 Starting Business English (39) - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 11.30 Z wiarą w nowe - program red. katolickiej 12.00 Wiadomości poranne 12.10 - 13.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna - To jest historia 12.10 Kronika lat 80. Rok 1986 12.30 Europa Środkowa (3) - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 13.00 Miejsca niezwykłe - Linia Maginota (5) 13.15 Ogniem i mieczem Szymona Kobylińskiego 13.35 Videoprzewodnik 13.45 "...swego nie znacie" - katalog zabytków: Krzeszów - kościół św. Józefa 13.55 Program dnia 14.00 Kino letnie: "Ford - człowiek i samochód" (1) - film fab. prod. USA (1987 r., 97 min) 15.35 Letnie MTV 16.00 Luz - magazyn nastolatków 16.30 Roman Cieślewicz w Paryżu - reportaż 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 Kwant - magazyn popularnonaukowy 18.00 "Latający cyrk Monty Pythona" (26) - serial prod. ang. 18.30 Rock raport 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Przygody misia Tymoteusza" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej: Teatr Telewizji - Heinrich von Kleist: "Książę Homburg" 21.50 Miniatury 21.55 Prosto z Belwederu 22.05 Puls dnia 22.25 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej - "W" (Sławomir Wierzcholski) 22.40 "Doktorat pisany grypserą" - film dokumentalny o dr. Klemensie Stępniaku 23.10 Teatr, czyli telewizja 23.40 Mistrzowie kina: Peckinpah: "Junior Bonner" - film fab. prod. USA (1972 r., 101 min) 1.20 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego - "Wielcy śpiewacy w Łańcucie" 2.20 Zakończenie programu 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie 7.40 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial anim. prod. USA 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 Na sportowo odlotowo 9.00 "Miłość i dyplomacja" (116) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-argentyńskiej 9.30 Przystanek Dwójki - Kartuzy 10.00 Tadeusz Drozda - Gala a'la Benefis (2) 11.00 3 x Flip i Flap - "Wszystko na opak" - "Dwa razy dwa" - "Honor rzecz święta" - filmy prod. USA (1935 r., 58 min) 12.00 Muzyczne lato w Dwójce - Clipol oraz przeboje zagraniczne 12.30 Muzyczne Lato w Dwójce 13.00 Panorama 13.15 "Cyrki świata" - "Cyrk Balszoj" - serial prod. francuskiej 14.30 Animals (100) 14.55 Program dnia 15.05 "Generał Abraham" - film dok. Zbigniewa Wawra i Tadeusza Kondrackiego 15.35 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - "Przygoda w wymiarze X" - serial anim. prod. USA 16.00 "Odlot" (1) - "Pinczer" - serial TP (1982 r., 56 min) 17.00 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.30 "Miłość i dyplomacja" (116) - serial prod. kanad.-argen. (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.05 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 "Lasy świata" (4 ost.) - "Gospodarka zasobami leśnymi" - film dok. prod. norweskiej 20.00 "Zdrowko" (17) - serial prod. USA 20.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Tablice pamięci 21.35 Studio Sport 21.45 "To się zdarza tylko innym" - film fab. prod. francusko-włoskiej (1976 r., 85 min) 23.10 Maraton trzeżwości 23.40 Wypadki na drodze - reportaż 24.00 Panorama 0.05 "Eine kleine Nachtmusik, czyli relacja z IV Festiwalu Mozartowskiego Warszawskiej Opery Kameralnej" 0.35 Noc i stres 0.50 "Zdrówko" (17) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 1.15 Jutro w programie 1.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left do 14.00 - konserwacja nadajnika 14.00 Muzyka i gospodarka 15.00 Kleks czyli Kolorowe Podwórko 15.30 Pani modna 16.00 Aktualności 16.05 Powitanie i program dnia 16.15 Bajka dla dzieci 16.45 Dziś w Tele Trójce 17.00 MTV 17.15 Promocje 17.30 Kalejdoskop sportowy 17.45 Dwa i cztery kółka 18.05 Aktualności 18.30 Klawisz - reportaż 18.50 Socjolog radzi - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice 20.00 Miętowy koktajl - film fran. 21.40 MTV 22.00 Aktualności 22.10 Różowa dama - telenowela wenez. 22.55 Egzamin końcowy - horror USA 0.30 TV Polonia thumb|left 15.55 Powitanie 16.00 Talk Show, czyli gadane z Polsatem 16.20 Supermodelka - brazylijski serial obyczajowy 16.50 Gramy! - muzyka w TV Polsat 17.00 Nikogo nie potrzebuję 17.15 Białe kołnierzyki - włoski serial obyczajowy 18.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 19.00 Informacje 19.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.30 He-Man - seńal animowany dla dzIeci 20.00 Sąsiedzi - obyczajowy serial australijski 20.58 Informacje 21.00 Dwaj ludzie z miasta - film franc. 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Białe kołnierzyki - włoski serial obycz. 0.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 1.00 Sąsiedzi - obyczajowy serial australijski 1.45 Pożegnanie thumb|left|90px 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Program dnia 7.40 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej 1994: Samowolka - film pol. 9.00-12.00 Jest lato... - blok programowy a w nim 9.30 Wakacyjna przygoda: Przygrywka - serial TVP - dla młodych widzów 9.58 Jest lato... 10.00 Przygody Pana Michała - serial TVP 10.30 Jest lato... 10.45 Panie na planie 11.15 Jest lato... 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Kolumbowie - serial TVP 13.45 Przegląd kulturalny 14.25 Spojrzenie na Polskę 14.40 Studio kontakt - mag. polonijny 15.25 7 dni - Świat 15.55 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Robinsonowie 16.20 Ze zbiorów Jana Walencika 16.30 Wakacyjna przygoda: Przygrywka - serial TVP dla młodych widzów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15-19.15 Jest lato... - blok programowy a w nim 17.30 Terrarium - film pol. 18.35 Panie na planie 19.10 Jest lato... 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Historia - Współczesność 20.30 Z notatnika - cykl reporterski 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.40 Ród Gąsieniców - serial TVP 22.40 Program na wtorek 22.45 Wakat 23.15 Lato w Filharmonii 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na wtorek 0.10 Toccata - film pol. 1.20 Program na wtorek 1.25 Zakończenie programu RTL 5:30 Dzień dobry Niemcy 9:05 Na ratunek - serial 10:00 Bogaci i piękni - serial 10:30 Dzień po dniu 11:00 Zgadnij cenę 11:30 Teleturniej rodzinny 12:00 Punkt 12 12:30 Seriale: Springfield story, Santa Barbara, Dziwne hobby 15:00 Illona Christien 16:00 Hans Meiser 17:00 Seriale: Kto jest szefem?, Ożeniony z dziećmi, Bogaci i biedni 18:30 W telegraficznym skrócie 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv 19:40 Dobre czasy złe czasy - se- rial 20:15 Polichanic z Miami - serial USA 21:55 Explosiv 22:45 10 przed 11 23:15 Wieczorne show 00:00 Magazyn aktualności 0:30 Seriale: Ożeniony z dziećmi, Tracey Ullman show, Kto jest szefem? 2:00 Explosiv 2:30 Ma- gazyn aktualności 3:00 Hans Meiser - powt 4:00 Ilona Chri- sten - powt 5:00 Dobre czasy, złe czasy powt EUROSPORT 8:30 Gimnastyka 9:00 Eurofun 10:00 Lekkoatletyka Meeting w Kolonii 11:00 Wyścigi samo- chodowe 14:00 Tenis: Turniej w New Haven finał powt Turniej WTA w Montrealu - finał - powt 17:30 Indy car 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Magazyn sportów moto- rowych 22:00 Boks 23:00 Piłka nożna 0:00 Eurogolf powt 1:00 Wiadomści DSF 6:00 Wiadomości 7:00 Trenuj z DSF 7:30 Wiadomości spo- rtowe 9:30 Sporty motorowe 10:30 Piłka nożna 11:30 Tenis - Aktualności 12:00 Powerplay 12:30 Sporty motorowe 13:30 Magic sports 15:30 Gillette Wo- rld Report 16:00 Piłka nożna 17:00 Sporty dla odważnych 18:00 Powerplay 18:30 Futbol amerykański 20:10 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - na żywo 22:15 Wiadomości 22:30 Offensiv 22:45 Wiadomości 23:15 Trans World Sport 0:50 Offensiv MTV 6:00 Awake One The Wild Side 9:00 VJ Ingo 12:00 Soul of MTV 13:00 Greatest Hits 14:00 VJ Simone 16:30 The MTV Coca Cola 16:45 At The Movies 17:00 MTV News at night 17:15 3 from one 17:30 Dial MTV 18:00 MTV's Hit List UK 20:00 Gre- atest Hits 21:00 Lenny Kravitz - unplugged 22:00 Smashing Pu- mpkins Live 22:30 Beavis i But- thead 23:00 CocaCola Report 23:15 At The Movies 23:30 News at night 23:45 3 from one 1:00 MTV's Hit List UK 2:00 VJ Marijine 3:00 Videoclips SAT1 5:30 Dzisiaj rano w Niemczech 8:00 Dzień dobry z SAT1 9:00 Superboy - powt 9:30 Love Boat - powt 10:30 Sąsiedzi 11:00 Mło- dy i niespokojny - serial USA 11:55 Zaryzykuj - telezabawa powt 12:30 Pod słońcem Ka- lifornii - serial 13:30 Love Boat - serial USA 14:30 Superboy - serial 15:05 Bonanza 16:00 Star Trek - serial 17:00 Zaryzykuj - telezabawa 18:00 Idź na całość 19:00 Wiadomości 19:19 ran sport 19:30 Koło fortuny 20:15 Wujek doktor - serial 21:15 Spadkobiercy poszukiwani 22:10 Z narażeniem życia - program dokumentalny 23:00 News & Stories 00:50 Star Trek 1:40 Baywatch powt 2:30 Piekło w Macau - film fab 4:00 24 godziny powt 4:25 Spadkobiercy po- szukiwani 5:05 Zorro PRO7 6:05 Podróże z Malcolmem Douglasem powt 6:50 Trick 7 (powt) 8:00 Waltonowie 9:00 Domek na prerii 9:55 Druga możliwość - film - powt 11:35 Bill Cosby Show 12:05 Scarecrow i pani King 13:00 Hotel - serial USA 14:00 Arabela Kiesbauer 15:00 Dynastia - serial 15:55 Domek na prerii - serial USA 17:00 Trick 7 - seriale ani- mowane 18:30 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial 19:00 Inny świat - serial 19:30 Bill Cosby Show 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 W śmiertelnej sieci - film USA 22:05 Magazyn poniedziałkowy 23:10 Alkowa - film włoski 00:50 Wiadomości 1:00 Zdrajca - powt 1:50 Wiadomości 2:00 Matlock powt 2:50 Arabela Kie- sbauer 3:45 Wiadomości 3:55 Małpia intryga - film powt Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1994 roku